The celebration night
by OPF
Summary: I know it's long for one shot but I hope you enjoy it. Nami & Sanji are married without any of their friends being with them , so Nami called Nojiko for some party arrangements.Multi-parings.


"Hello "answered Nojiko softly her ringing transponder snail .

"Hey Nojiko it's me Nami, how is everything going sis ? " replied Nami in an excited tone .

"Oh Nami ! Hi , I am fine everything is great , umm do these things work in Skypeia ? " asked Nojiko in a confused tone .

"No silly we're at the Baratie. Sanji had to come here to check on Zeff & tell him that we got married at Skypeia & even spent our honeymoon there ".

"YOU ARE MARRIED ! " yelled Nojiko

"Yes that's why am calling you, actually am throwing a little party at your place, I already invited everyone & I expect them to be at Cocoyashi village this evening , which means you have no much time . " said Nami happily.

"Much time for what? " asked Nojiko confusedly .

"For preparing dinner of course , and don't forget to have lots of meat since Luffy is coming . Oh , don't forget the beer & wine too , anyway I have to go now , see you tonight sis. " answered Nami in a hurried tone & hung up .

Nojiko sighed & hung up too " I better start preparing for that _little _party " she said to herself .

Miuntes later her doorbell started ringing & didn't stop till she answered it

" HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY" yelled the rubber boy at her face when she opened the door for him.

"Hey Luffy! What are you doing here it's still too early for the party "replied Nojiko

"Nami called & said you might need help preparing for the party "said Luffy smilingly as he made his way into her house.

"Oh! Then why don't you start by getting the wine boxes from the cellular to the kitchen "said Nojiko shutting the door slowly behind him .

"Right ! Which way is the cellular, Nojiko? "asked Luffy .

"It's the door right in front of you "replied Nojiko

"I love your house, its BIG "said Luffy in an amazed tone.

"Yeah am getting used to it, I just moved in you know " yelled Nojiko from the kitchen .

They spent two hours together preparing the food for dinner , getting wine & beer boxes & even cleaning the place a little . He was much more helpful than she thought .

"So, why didn't Ace come with you?" asked Nojiko as she sat on the couch with a drink in her hand.

"He had to go get Robin first "replied Luffy chewing the enormous ball of food inside his mouth. "They're together now "he continued as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, Nami told me they're engaged now" replied Nojiko in soft tone

Luffy stared at her for a while before cupping her face in his hand and moving it towards him.

"Luffy what…" she was interrupted by his lips pressed against hers.

The sudden kiss froze her, she was longing for that kiss ever since Arlong was beaten. She had feelings for that Straw Hat since that day, but never had the guts to say anything about how she felt.

Coming back to her senses , Nojiko pressed her lips back harder than he did hoping he would feel the passion she poured in that kiss .

"That was ….. FUN "said Luffy in happy, yelling voice after he broke the kiss.

"What? Why did you do that? "Asked Nojiko

"I don't know, I liked how your lips look I guess "answered Luffy.

Their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell. "I'll get that "said Luffy jumping off the couch.

"IT'S ZORO & VIVI "yelled the young man.

"Jeez! Do you have to yell? And why on Earth are you answering the door? "Asked the green-haired swordsman in an angry voice.

"Hey Luffy, how are you?" spoke the princess in a soft tone with a smile on her face.

"Am cool "answered Luffy .

"Hey guys! I see that Luffy welcomed you already" said Nojiko as she placed the tray of drinks in front of her guests.

Minutes later the rest of the gang arrived; Usoop, Chopper, Franky, Ace, Robin and finally the newly wedded couple.

The spent the whole night dancing & celebrating their friends' marriage till they all got drunk from all of the beer & wine they had.

" Hey Nojiko , hope you have plenty of rooms in this new house cause it looks like we all will be spending the night here" said Usoop in a drunk tone as hiccups interrupted his speech.

They all soon went to the empty rooms to spend what's left of the night sleeping. Nojiko, though, couldn't shut her eyes for even couple of seconds. The voices for her friends making love echoed through her head making her unable to sleep.

She pushed the covers away & moved out of her bed making her way to the kitchen hoping a cup of hot chocolate will help her relax.

"You too couldn't sleep" said Nojiko in a whispering voice.

"Yeah I had a trouble with that "answered Luffy.

"Why? "asked Nojiko worriedly.

"Well…have you tried sleeping while your brother is making love to his girl in the room next to you, I can hear Ace & Robin moans from my room "said Luffy.

"Tell me about it "replied Nojiko "Nami & Sanji are in the room next to mine, that's why I couldn't sleep." continued Nojiko.

"Zoro & Vivi are pretty loud too." said Luffy.

"It is unfair everybody in this house is making love except us" said both of them in unison.

"Do you think it would be awkward if we did it? "asked Luffy shyly.

"No not at all, it is like being friends with benefits." answered Nojiko.

They made their way to Nojiko's room quietly, she opened the door and they both went inside. Luffy had to slam the door with his legs since his hands where occupied by the girl he was carrying.

He laid her on the bed dressed in nothing but his pants while his shirt lay on the floor next to her pants & shirt, leaving her in nothing but a bra & a matching panty.

An hour later, they both laid down on the bed breathing heavily as the spasms of their bodies coming to an end.

"Remember when I told you that the kiss was fun; forget about that, THIS WAS FUN "yelled Luffy.

"Shhhh Luffy we don't want them to wakeup. "said Nojiko quietly.

"Right! It's sleep time anyway" said Luffy as he curled his arm around her waist pulling her close for a hug.


End file.
